Pools have a rather long history. There are various types of pools designed for different purposes such as for swimming or for spa. Some pools are made through fixed structure, such as digging a hole on the ground and making strengthened water-resistant surface. Some pools are installed temporarily. For example, large water-resistant plastic clothing may be accompanied with a supporting structure to form an accommodation structure of a pool.
While a pool is used for a period of time, floater in the air or other pollutants may fall into the pool, or users may make the pool water turbid. If there is no proper dealing with the pool water, it may cause stinky smell or even cause unnecessary harm to human bodies.
To ensure and maintain water quality in the pool, there are various methods. For example, all water in a pool may be discharged, and then new water is filled into the pool. Another way is periodically or constantly channeling the water to a filter mechanism. After the water is filtered, the filtered water is channeled back to the pool.
For human use pools, in addition to considering the comfort and convenience of usage, the safety of usage must be taken into account as well.